A adventure of a lifetime
by luna dragonfire
Summary: A princess refusing to get married,meets a boy cold as ice with a deap dark secret. Will she uncover his secret before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic I'm new at this so gust tell me what u think. This story has characters form bleach, naruto, and other shows. Enjoy

A Princess's tail

By: Dragonfirenightfang

"Hinamori lady Hinamori good lord whir is she if I don't find her soon I'll be in trouble" said a young girl with orange hair.

"Hi Orih-"

"HHHAAAAA don't do that to me you almost gave me a heart attack lady Hinamori"

"sorry Orihime I didn't mean to scare you, hay did you just call me lady Hinamori"

"yes ,why " said Orihime "Orihime you're my best friend how many time do I have to tell you it's momo not lady Hinamori, your majesty, or princesses it's gust momo or hinamori got it"

"But lady Hin-" "got it" "yes"

"Good" said hinamori with a smile "now why where you looking for me?"

"Oyah your father is looking for you he wants to see you in the throne room he said it's impotent."

"ok lets go see what dad wants" as she stared to walk to the throne room

"um lady hin- I mean hinamori" "yes" hinamori said turning around

"um your dress is ripped" "o I guess it is heheheheh" "come on let's get you changed" hinamori nodded and then they started to walk to hinamori's room.

In the plaice hallway

Hinamori walked out of her room warring pink strapless dresses that go's all the way to the floor with jewels at the bottom and top of the dress."Hay do you know if Marin is going to be their? ""your sister princesses Marin, no I was just told to get you why?" "well if Marin is not there then I'm in trouble and if she is there then dad is going to talk about something I really don't care about" hinamori said mopping "hehheh remember the time you fell asleep during the court meeting" orihime said smiling "ya I remember that I fell asleep on General Hiruzen shoulder" Hinamori said and they started to laughing. "I bet is about something bad" "you don't know that" "oha remember the time I brought home that stray cat it peed on Marin face and she had to take some meads for two weeks because some of the pee got in her eyes and she was blind." "Don't forget about the time you let out all of the palace dogs one of them bit your father on the butt. Then the other time you brought home a monkey and it shaved your dad's hair. Let's not forget the time you-" "ok I get it I was 7" "yay and now your 17 and sometimes you still do stuff like that." "O zip it Orihime" both girls stopped in front of two large doors "ok let's get this over with" Hinamori said looking at Orihime then the two doors. Then the two doors opened and the two girls entered.

I hoped you like it. PPPllleeeaaassseee please review!

**Ok thing I should make clear pretty most of the characters are 16, 17.**

**And some are 20,23,45,67 and around that area. Thanks for reading until next time BYE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2 enjoy.**

A Princesses' tail

Chapter 2

The two girls walked into the throne room "your sister is here so you're not in trouble" said Orihime "that's good" said Hinamori with a smile. "Good morning daddy how are you this morning" "Hinamori come here and sit down" said king Hyorinmaru (if you ever seen avatar the last airbender the throne room is kind of like it and yes I use Hyorinmaru as momo's dad and Tobiume as her mom I could not think of any one else).

"_Crap dad's using his serious voice this is bad" Hinamori thought. Just as Hinamori sat down on her knees she saw a 2 man one with brown hair, tall and one _with a creepy smile and silver hair both wearing_ expensive looking clothes. "mmm I bet thar a rood, selfish, stuck up prince that wants Marin's hand in marriage, to bad Marin's are ready has a fiancée and he's right next to her" _Hinamori thought giving a smirk. "_ooman Marin and robin are giving each other the kiss me and make out eyes in front of dad , ooo dads getting pits off he's going to yell at them in 3,2,1_"

"MARIN STOP THAT AND YOU TOO BUB!, o god I've been hanging around you too much now Robin I sound weird."Yelled king Hyorinmaru. "Yes sir" thay said together, "mmm dad who's the creepy guy with the weird smile" said Hinamori pointing at the guy "who me" the guy said pointing at himself. "no bob of cores you on one else in the room is giving a creepy smile" said Hinamori.

"Hinamori don't de rood to our guests" said king Hyorinmaru "yes dad" said Hinamori not really caring "any way this is Aizan and Gin and Aizan is your new fiancée " "o ok dad, WHATE, WHAT MY NEW FIANCEE!" Hinamori yelled. "Yes your new fiancée and thars no reason to yell dear"said king Hyorinmaru.

In Hinamori view

Aizan walked up to me and said "it's a honor to meet you princess" he garbed my hand and was kiss my hand. I pulled my hand away "Get away from me and stop looking at me that way you privet" I yelled at him with a mad face "I would never such do that to a beautiful lady like yourself" said Aizan " all the more reason you would look" I said angrily "oooo you just got burned" "shut up Gin" "yes sir". "Dad I don't want to marry him and of all the people it had to be him I rather marry a rat" "you think a rat is better than me" "no I don't think I know" I said smirking "why you" "THAT ENUFF STOP" yelled king Hyornmaru yelled." But dad I haven't even learned how to control the family airloom and yet you whant me to marry him" I said. "THAT'S ENUFF YOU WILL MARRY HIM NO BUTS IF, IFS OR EXCSIVES YOU WILL MARRY HIM PERIOD NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled king Hyorinmaru "yes father" "mm dad maybe I should go with her" said Marin "hhhh vary well Marin" said king Hyornmaru signing.

Marin ran past Aizan giving him a death glare thin whent to go talk to Hinamori.

**So what did you think? Sorry if I spelled some wards wrong I'm not good at spelling. Anyway please review until next time see ya. **


	3. Chapter 3

A Princesses' tail

Chapter 3

In the plaice hall way

"Hinamori, Hinamori come on slow down" said Marion Hinamori stopped "thank you I've haven't seen dad this mad since we dyed his hair pick and sikn blue" "How did you fall in love with Robin?" asked Hinamori "well I never really hated him he just got on my nerves, but I guess I have all ways loved him ,like the way he smirks when he is in trouble and the way he treated me even ,but all ways i love him even if I didn't say it" "well what do I do Marin?" "Well why don't you get to know him he might not be so bad" "no, no way I'm going to get to know him" "come on Hinamori it would hurt to try" "no means no I'm not marring him" "haaa way do you have to so stubborn like mom" said Marin "at least you know mom and more than me" said Hinamori starting to cry. "Come on Hinamroi I didn't mean it like that don't cry" "just leave me alone" said Hinamori running off.

Back in the throne room

"Dad I don't think she ready to get marred she's still to young and mom would say the same thing"

"Don't bring your mother into this" said mad King Hyourinmaru

"Sir I think Marion is right" said robin

"shut up boy this is none of your business, huuh Marion you know as much as I do that you and your sister are princesses and your duty is to your country and people."

"But dad what about love" "she will learn to love Aizan" "very well father I shall take my leave now good day"

Marion is walking toured the doors and passing Aizan and whispers "if you hurt my sister I will kill you myself."

In the hall way

"Marion was your dad always like this" asked Robin

"No he was never like this he loved, caring, and would always take care of us ,but that was until mom died"

**So what did you thick? Please review the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I know my story has been bad lately so for now on I'll try my best to make the story better. I also fixed chapter 2 and 3 it is now not repeating chapter 1 . CHAPTER 4**

A Princess' tale

Outside of Hinamori's room on the balcony

"hhhaa this sucks" said Hinamori sitting on the edge of her balcony staring at the sunset, brushing her hair that when to her shoulders. Hinamori stop brushing her hair when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" said Hinamori as she started to brush her hair again.

"Hay sis um I talked to dad and he sa-"

"I know what he said" Hinamori said looking at her sister.

"You where there?" asked Marion shocked

"Hai" said Hinamori with a nod.

"O, well I guess you know what dad said then"

Hinamori only looked at the floor and nodded.

There was silent for a few moments

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there" said Hinamori looking up at her sister with a weak smile.

Marion smiled and walked up to Hinamori and gave her a hug and said "no problem that is what sister are for right. Come on its getting late it's time to get ready for bed, night"

"Ok night sis and good bye" Hinamori mudded the last part under her berth.

**One hour later in Hinamori's room**

"Ok bag check, sword check, money check, clothes check, and now all I need is"

"So I thought you might leave" said a sad voice coming from the door way.

Hinamori gasped but did not scream she turned around and saw orihime standing in the door way

"yeah I am leaving I just can't marry him, he just gives me a bad feeling I can't really describe it" said Hinamori

"Very well momo if you must go just promise me you will be careful"

Hinamori looked at orihime and ran up to her and hugged her and said "thank you my friend I'll come back and visit sometime I promise" orihime pulled away from the hug and said "you're not gone were those close"

"What you mean of cores I'm wearing these close"

"You can't"

"Why not"?

"Because you look like royalty and you're going to stand out and you need close to blend in so here some of my close you can have them" said orihime with a smile Hinamori smiled and said "you know you're the best"

"Yeah I know now let's get you changed" said orihime

Both girls began giggling quietly. When she finished dressing, Hinamori came out in a soft lavender dress with a floral corset on top with a white apron around the waist (ok if you ever seen Merlin series it Gwen's purple dress).on top of that was a dark blue cape with a hood .

"Ok now that you've got the close you need to escape without being noticed, shuhei is by the stables with your horse, so do you know how you are going to get out?"asked orihime

" yes I do" said Hinamori moving her book shelf to the right reviling a secret tunnel orihime looked at Hinamori puzzled and said "oh yeah I remember that ,I totally forgot about it" . Hinamori was about to leave when turned around and said "thanks for everything"

"Don't worry about anything I'll cover for you just be careful"

Hinamori nodded and with that left the palace .

**Ok thanks read and review please. For curiosity sake what do you think of Marion .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: I renamed the story and redid the ****summary.**

A adventure of a lifetime

Chapter:5

The palace garden

A small door began to open; momo quietly crawled out of the tunnel. Momo put the door back in place and started to walk away but then stopped when she heard a snap sound; she looked down and saw her foot on a broken branch. Momo heard footsteps and voices coming her way.

"Did you hear that?"

"yay it sounded like it came from over there, let's check it out."

"crap the guards are coming, need a place to hide, need a place to hide" momo started to panic looking back and forth.

"It was nothing the wind just knocked over a branch, let's go back" said guard one

When the 2 guards where gone momo came out from the bush she was hiding behind, she let out a sigh of relief and started to walk to the stables.

The stables

Momo quietly opened the stable doors and when inside; she saw hisagi fixing one of the horse's saddle. Momo walked up to him, took off her hood and "thanks hisaga" with a smile.

"no problem, everything is ready to go, are you sure you what to do this" "yes don't even try to talk me out of it" "ok then"he helped momo get on the horse and said "once you get Rukongai go to the west side of the city (or other know as Junrinan) from there you need to go to go see Kisuke Urahara, he should help you out from there."

"ok Thank for everything" said momo

"momo please be careful out there"

"don't worry I will, well by hisagi" with that momo kick the horse and out she went to be free or so she thought.

**Please please review and I know I know the spellings wrong I trying my hardest to spell it right.**


	6. Chapter 6

A adventure of a lifetime

Chapter 6

Morning: west side of Rukongai

Momo stopped in front of a small stand that was selling fruit.

"How may I help you young lady" said the old shopkeeper.

"Can I have 2 peaches and 3 apples please" said momo with a smile.

"You don't look like you are from around here" said the old woman while getting momo's order.

"I not I'm visiting a friend."

"Here is your order please comes again" the old woman said with a kind smile

"Thank you" momo smiled back

Momo started to walk when she saw a large crowd. Of course momo was curious

as usual she taped on a old woman's shoulder and asked "excuse me but what is going on?"

"What you haven't heard the princess was kidnapped and the king has a reward for the person who ever finds her" said the old woman with wide eyes because momo bid not know.

"Ok thank you for your time" said momo with a smile and walked off.

A little bit outside of Junrinan

"_Crap, the new got out faster than I thought, dad must really want me to marry that guy and what the heck was with the kidnapping I ran away."_ thought momo with a anode look.

"Here we are Urahara Shop" momo walked into the shop and said "hello anyone here, I'm looking for Kisuke Urahara" looking around.

"O hello peachy-san, it's been awhile it's nice to see you" said a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his green and white striped hat.

"Mr. Hat -and-Clogs it's nice to see you too" said momo with a big smile.

"Come inside and les have some tea and catch up" kisuke turned around and momo followed they went into a small area with a table some pillows.(you know what his place looks like)

"I'm guessing you know why i'm here Mr. Hat -and-Clogs" said momo looking at her tea.

"yes I know and you want my help to keep you safe" kisuke said taking a sip of his tea.

"yes, so will you help me?"

"mmm I don't know" kisuke stopped drinking his tea and looked at her, his sweat dropped he was looking at her cute adorable big puppy eyes. "Of course I'll help you I was just pulling your leg" he said starting to laugh.

Momo's face lit up and a big smile appeared "really o thank you Mr. Hat -and-Clogs."

"Ok, ok I have some good friends and they should be able to help" kisuke started to get up and went to a desk and started to write something.

"Ok where do they live?"

"they live a few miles away from here" kisuke gave momo a envelop and a piece of paper "here the piece of paper is the durations to get there and when you get there give the envelop to a boy named Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"ok thanks for everything Mr. Hat -and-Clogs" momo got up and took the paper and envelop.

"by peachy-san be careful" kisuke said waving his wooden fan.

"I will, by" momo got on her horse and waved goodbye.

**What's inside the envelop? Guess I dare you.**

**You'll find the answer next chapter. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need to change some stuff but my computer won't let me so I'll just have to tell you. Ok 1****st**** off Hyorinmaru IS NOT momo dad and Tobiume IS NOT her mom I have no idea why I put that. I might change some more things but I'm not sure. I am trying to write more but I have the DAMN WRITERS BLOCK. OK I need to shut up and start typing.**

KEY: _thinking,_ talking

Chapter 7

An adventure of a lifetime

The Palace hallway

Marion walked down the hallway with a vary pissed off look. Robin looked at marion with worried eyes.

"come on Marion she'll come back"

"you don't know how momo is, when she does something she sticks with it, I just hope she will stay safe and out of trouble"

"we can only pray Marion, she is gifted with finding trouble" he said

"that's for sure."

Flashback:

Marion walked down the hallway to momo's room. When she got there she knocked on the door and said "momo can I came in" no response "momo" no answer. Marion opened the door and looked around "come on sleepy head it's time to wake up". Marion let out a sigh, walked over to the bed and yanked the covers off the bed and saw a pile of pillows.

"GERRR MOMO I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HIDE AND SEEK, SO COME OUT NOW!" she yelled looking around the room.

"_she has to be in the closet, she always hides there"_

"ok momo I give up you win now come out" Marion was now in front of momo's closet.

Suddenly she opened the 2 doors and yelled "HA I FOUND….. you, what the hell, come on I give up, can you please come out" no answer

" fine be that way" the 2 doors started to open and orihime walked in.

"oo princesses what are you doing here?" asked orihime

"looking for momo, do you happen know where she is by any chance ?"

" no I have no idea where she is I thought she was in here" replied orihime with sweat coming down from her for head _"I hope she doesn't find out she's gone"_

"mm ok then if you see her tell her I need to talk to her"

"ok" _" that was a close one" _sighed orihime

"o and orihime you not that good at lying" Marion said walking out the door.

"crap"

In the meeting hall

"yes that sounds good we should also" king Hinamori was interrupted when the doors opened and marion walked in

"marion can't you see I'm in the middle of a"

"I need to talk to you"

"not now I'm in the middle"

"I need to talk to you now it's about momo"

King hinamori looked at her then moved his hand back and forth to tell everyone to get out. When everyone left the king looked at his daughter and said "what is it about momo?"

"she gone ,I looked every ware and I can't find her"

"marion I think your overreacting" the doors opened and robin ran in panting.

"hey marion I looked in the stables and you where right momo horse is gone"

"see dad, I told you"

Outside the meeting room Aizen was leaning against the wall next to the cracked door.

"_So the little princess ran away, this sets back our plan, o well I will still get what I want one way or a another" _Aizen pushed off the wall and walked away.

"Gin lets go" Gin walk out from the corner and asked "where are we going?"

" We are taking a little trip to the tavern." Aizen said with an evil smile and gin with the same old creepy smile.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and thank you for your support. Next chapter will be when momo meets toshiro.**

**TO momolover: awesome you noticed the robin hood characters.**

**FROM my sister who is helping me write the story: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: I'm so so so sorry for the late update I've been having writers block and I broke 4 bones on my foot, so my foot is jacked up and I had to get surgery, they put pens on my foot and I have to go back to the hospital and have another surgery to get the pens taken out (THERE WENT MY SUMMER, CRAP) thank you for your reviews ****and thank you for the support**** .ok I need to shut up and type chapter 8.**

An Advance of a lifetime

Chapter 8

**Momo pov**

A little girl about 7 wearing a pink sundress that went below her knees with a peach colored bow raped around her small waste that tied in the back, was pulling a wagon with a blanket covering something in it. The little girl looked across a meadow that had flowers and trees. The girl started to slow down and then stopped and yelled "shiro-chan, where are you" she start walking again and was looking frantically back and forth. She stopped under a big tree and let out a sigh _"were is he?" _the girl felt something drop on her head, and land on the ground. She looked at the acorn that fell on the ground for a moment and then started to look up slowly, but before she had the chance a dozens of acorns fell on her.

"AAAAAAAAA" the girl yelled as the acorns fell on her, when they finely stop falling a small boy jumped down from the tree. The boy landed on his feet and started laughing at the small girl "hahahah that's what you get for being late bedwetter momo."

"shiro-chan that was mean ,now I have acorns in my hair and in my dress" said the young girl getting acorns out of her hair.

The young boy cocked an eyebrow "how many times to I have to tell you bedwetter it is"

Momo jerked up from her sleeping position_ "it was a dream ,just a dream"_ she looked around the decided to get up, " I guess I should go on foot from here." momo took her horse and supplies and started to walk.

A few minutes later.

"AAAAAA WHERE THE HEK IS THE DAMN ROUTE"

"I'm lost great just great, I can't believe that the horse ate map, I'll just have to stop and ask someone for directions but there is no one around because I'M IN THE MITTLE OF ONWEAR" momo stop walking when she heard a sound _" please please PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE BANDITS OR THEIVES" _momo slowly turned around and stared at the bosh ,her heart started to race some sweat want down her forehead, a few seconds later a bunny popped out of the boshes. Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Gosh little bunny you scared me" momo said to the bunny.

"Are you lost like me little guy" the bunny looked at her but then started to hop away. Momo shrugged the shoulders and then froze in her spot; she was looking at the ground where there was two shadows instead of one.

**The tavern (a bar)**

Two figures walked into the tavern wearing a cape with a hood covering their faces. The two figures walked up to the counter in the back of the tavern and took a seat but they did not take off their hoods. A female bar tender walked up to them from behind the counter and said "now what can I get you 2 tonight?"

One of the figures looked at her and said "we are looking for the koroshi no kage." (The killing shadow)

The bar tender let out a small giggle and pointed to a small hallway and said "he's in the last door to the right, you better knock before you enter he's not in a good mood right now."

The two figures stood up, one figure let out a small chuckle and said to the "o I'm sure we can brighten up his mood." Then turned around and followed the other figure.

The 2 figures stopped outside the door one of them knocked and when they heard a "come in" they opened the door and walked into a dark medium sized room with a table and 3 chairs in the middle of the room. The 2 figures took off their hood and took a seat across from a man that is sitting in the dark (I'll describe him latter) there was a few seconds of silences until the man spoke up "so what do I owe this honor Aizen and Gin?"

Aizen took out a bag and threw it on the table; some gold peace fell out of the bag. The man let out a chuckle, slouched forward, picked up the bag, then put it back down on the table and said "this has to be important to offer that much gold, so how do you want me to kill?"

Aizen looked at the man and said "I want you to catcher the princess and kill any of her associates."

The man looked at aizen and said "aaaa yes I heard the princess was kidnapped such a tragedy but I had a feeling she did not get kidnapped, but she ran away am I right aizen."

Aizen just nodded "alright I'll take the job when do I start?"

Aizen smiled and said "tomorrow."

**Thank you reading pleases review and thank you for all your support.**


End file.
